


It must be L-O-V-E

by livingliv



Series: He Ain't Shit AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Communication, He Ain't Shit AU, I Love You, M/M, Marriage, They talk, believe me, jeonghan Thinks, seungcheol Panics, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Seungcheol has been acting weird for some time.There was something off about the way he stared at Jeonghan and then started muttering stuff to himself. One time he even heard Seungcheol say "What if my head is really empty?" and that. Um. What does that even mean?





	It must be L-O-V-E

Seungcheol has been acting weird for some time. 

There was something off about the way he stared at Jeonghan and then started muttering stuff to himself. One time he even heard Seungcheol say "What if my head is really empty?" and that. Um. What does that even mean? 

He had his suspicions, though. 

If his boyfriend only freaked out before they started dating, then it's probably about their relationship. Worrying. What was passing through that man's fertile head? Even if he says his mind is empty, Seungcheol has impressed him quite a few times with his creativity. In many ways. 

Deciding on not getting distracted by stray thoughts, or memorable moments that surged, Jeonghan pinched himself, quickly regretting after noticing the reddish bruise forming on his arm. His manager is going to love this. 

If it's about their relationship, then...something about commitment? The times Seungcheol "panicked" before were either because of him talking about dating, buying a farm or...marriage?  
Now Jeonghan was the one panicking. 

Oh God, what if Seungcheol wants to marry him? They are only 20! 

Pacing around the room nervously, Jeonghan bit his nails, cursing when one broke. Now his manager is going to skin him alive. Uncaring at the moment, he popped a timbit into his mouth, grabbing the whole box to himself. He was under stress, so it was acceptable. 

(He could already imagine: "Jeonghan you are a MODEL, you can't show up with bruises and awful nails!" "My nails aren't awful!" "what about the bruises, then? I'm going to have a talk with that boyfriend of yours! And stop eating fried food!") 

Maybe it's not marriage? He could only hope it's not. As much as he probably wouldn't straight up say "no", he definitely wasn't ready to get married. 

"Hyung, can you please stop eating my timbits?" Hansol asked, slowly taking the box away from Jeonghan's hands. 

"Since when you're here, little Choi?" he questioned, stealing another timbit, much to Hansol's displeasure. Ignoring the protests, he sat down on the couch, now stealing the remote control. 

"I've been here all the time, just watching the TV and your mental breakdown" he replied, stuffing his face with multiple chips. He wouldn't let go the timbit box, though. 

Biting his lip worriedly, Jeonghan frowned. "I think I'm getting married, Vernonie. What do I do?" 

Choking, Hansol coughed, hands quickly reaching the cup of juice in front of him. After a huge gulp, he stared at Jeonghan in shock. "Why are you getting married? You do know that you are dating my brother, right? He'd be crushed, oh my god! Don't dump him to marry some old, rich sponsor!" 

Jeonghan scoffed. "I don't need an old, rich sponsor, I already have Seungcheol. And myself too. Of course." he protested, giving Hansol a dirty glare. "I think your brother wants to...propose..." 

Blinking at him, Hansol opened and closed his mouth, probably too shocked to say something. "Are you...for real?" 

Nodding nervously, Jeonghan sat on the couch, sighing. "He's been acting weird, like panicking. And he only did that before we started dating or when I tried to make him ask me out. So, the only logical explanation for him panicking these days is that he wants to marry me!" he whispered desperately, leaning to reach the chips on the coffee table. 

"Okay, first of all: you already ate 2/3 of my snacks so please let me eat at least this" Hansol begged dramatically, snatching the bag away before he could reach it. God, he was in the middle of a crisis and his future brother-in-law couldn't even let him eat in peace? Shame on him. 

"Now, are you sure that he is going to propose? Like, for real? No offense, but why would he do that? He's only 20, so many people to see, to date!" 

Offended, Jeonghan stole the chips AND the timbits from Hansol's grip, smiling stiffly at the boy. "Why would he want to see more people, huh? Date more people? And that's not the point!" he replied, vision clouding at the thought of Seungcheol breaking up with him just to "see more people". 

"Aren't you dating too, anyway? Where's the romance?" 

Shrugging, Vernon yawned. "Broke up with her 2 weeks ago, dude." 

Frowning, Jeonghan stared at the boy. They started dating a month ago. "Why, though?" he asked curiously, forgetting about his own problems for a second. 

"Boo didn't like her very much." 

Blinking, Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion. "You broke up with your girlfriend because your best friend didn't like her...?" 

While he wasn't very surprised, because the two boys did have a strange friendship, he never thought Hansol would justify the break up just like that. Can't he see that this is quite...weird? To break up with someone just because your friend doesn't like them "that much". 

"Yeah? Of course?" he asked, as if stating the obvious. 

Okay, then. 

"We will talk about your bro-ships later, young man" Jeonghan said, quickly updating Hansol on his theories for Why Seungcheol Is Acting Weird. The winning one at the point was: Maybe He Is Proposing? 

His worries were interrupted, however, with the entrance of said man in the room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Seungcheol yawned, stretching his arms. 

Cooing (internally, of course) at the sight, Jeonghan thanked every God and Deity possible for making his boyfriend sleep and only wake up 9 hours later. He was one to be thankful to also, because he did try Hard to tire the man out. Successfully, as you may see. 

"What are you doing Hansol? Eating snacks right before lunch?" he scolded, throwing himself on the couch and pressing a kiss into Jeonghan's hair. Oh, that feels oddly warm. Sometimes he thinks everything about being in love is weird. Since when someone touching his hair or kissing it feels like this, he doesn’t know. One day he woke up and everything about being with Seungcheol felt different. In a warm and tingly way. 

Licking his fingers clean, the younger man smiled cheekily. "Well, I tried to eat but your boyfriend decided to eat all my food in a nervous fit" 

Protesting loudly, Jeonghan frowned at Hansol. Insolent kid. "I didn't eat all of it!" 

"Why were you so nervous, babe?" Seungcheol asked, curious eyes blinking at him. 

Seeing that Hansol was opening his mouth to say something, he gave him a glare, shutting the boy up. Raising his hands defensively, Hansol quieted down. 

"Cheol, baby" he started, reaching his boyfriend's hands and holding them. Looking at their hands, Seungcheol frowned, confused at the sudden action, as if Jeonghan was about to ruin his whole life or something. 

"You know I'm very happy with our relationship, right? I mean, we are young, happy and in love, right?" 

Suddenly, Seungcheol started spluttering, face turning pink and eyes widening in bewilderment. What the hell is wrong with this man? 

Wait. 

Wait. Wait. It makes sense. 

Letting go of Seungcheol's hand, a frown formed on his face. He couldn't find any words to say right now. Oh, thinking back, he understood what was going on. It wasn't about something absurd, like marriage, of course it wasn't, and for that he was quite glad. At the same time, he was upset. Maybe he read things wrongly. 

Noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere, Hansol got up, taking the snacks into his arms and getting out of the living room. Did he really have to take the food away, though? Just when Jeonghan is going to, probably, need it the most for comfort. 

“So that’s why you’ve been acting weird, huh?” Seeing the way Seungcheol looked down guiltily, then he is probably right. There’s no reason for him to feel guilty, however. It was his fault for not asking his boyfriend how serious they were about their relationship. Not that being in love was something that happened fast, or anything, but from the way they were close and how they acted around each other, he just assumed they were...in love? 

“It’s the L-word, isn’t it?” he whispered, smiling softly at the way Seungcheol blushed harder, the color spreading to his neck. Brushing the man’s hair back, he pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Why aren’t you mad at me? I really thought you’d call me ‘silly’ or even think I’m not into you or-” the man paused, taking a deep breath and staring into Jeonghan’s eyes, trying to find any trace of anger, disappointment or any other negative emotion. 

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan smiled wider. “It’s fine, really. I can’t expect you to feel the same way I do? I mean, I won’t lie, I’d be really happy if you said that you love me, you know?” he joked, worrying at how the other man still looked guilty. 

“What I’m trying to say is,” Jeonghan continued, trying to relieve the tension in the room. “Don’t worry about this. I love you and that’s it, you don’t need to say it back if you don’t feel the same way. It’s completely fine too, to feel things in a different pace from how I’m feeling. Just don’t act weirdly because I even thought you were going to propose, or something.” 

Laughing loudly, Seungcheol shook his head at him, unbelieving. “Jeonghan, okay I like you a lot, believe me, but aren’t we too young to get married? How you even got that idea?” he asked, giggling at the absurdity. Phew, no more awkwardness, at least. 

Gasping dramatically, Jeonghan brought a hand up to his mouth. “You deflowered me and won’t marry me? I thought you were better than this, Choi Seungcheol! My parents are going to be so disappointed in you! Can you imagine the shame I’m going to face in my neighborhood?” 

Trying to put on a serious face, and failing, of course, the other man replied playfully, “I did say you’d look pretty in a white suit but I’m sorry, I can’t marry you right now. Tell your parents you were the one who deflowered me and I’m sure they’ll feel better.” 

Huffing, Jeonghan shot him a look. “I was the pure flower in this relationship, virgin or not, young man. Which we both know you weren’t by the way.” Ignoring the ‘you weren’t either!’ from his boyfriend, he waved him off. This was cute and funny, but he has to make sure everything was fine between them. He didn’t want any strain in their relationship, after all. 

“We are fine, okay? It doesn’t matter if you love me or not, because someday we’ll get there. Just know that, as for me, I do love you and I’m not expecting you to feel the same way. Next time something is bothering you please tell me?” 

Nodding quietly, Seungcheol caressed his face, placing a kiss on his cheek. Warmth again. He was getting used to that. “I just don’t know yet, okay? I like you so much but I don’t want to be irresponsible and say that I’m in love with you and then tell you otherwise. And I’m sorry for acting strange, I know I have the tendency to do that – don’t laugh at me! - but I’ll try my best to not do it again.” 

“So...I can say ‘I love you’ and you won’t freak out, right?” Jeonghan questioned, carefully looking for some sign of discomfort in Seungcheol’s face. He got a smile instead. 

“Yeah, you can. I like that. I’m sure that very soon I’ll be saying it back.” 

“Oh, yes? I’m looking forward to it then, mister. When you say it back, though, make sure the atmosphere is romantic, please. I’m not sure if I enjoyed the place where my first ‘I love you’ happened, I mean, your younger brother was here stealing all my snacks and we are wearing matching bunny pajamas. In your parents living room. With Pororo as the soundtrack.” 

“Hey! What’s wrong with the bunny pajamas? We look cute! And don’t look down on Pororo, as a producer I can tell you he has talent.” 

“Of course he has, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Please tell me how you feel about this? Thank you.
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
